


男朋友不想和我那个怎么办

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	男朋友不想和我那个怎么办

　　某论坛gay版深夜成人区。

　　1L 楼主

　　如题...我真的不知道怎么办了欸。

　　2L

　　我的妈啊半夜睡不着果然有事发生，看我刷出来什么！

　　3L

　　来了来了！前排！

　　4L

　　我已经脱好裤子等故事了

　　5L

　　楼上冷静下，看清楼主题目再脱哈。

　　6L

　　别着急，这种情况还是挺常见的，说出来大家帮你想想主意。

　　7L

　　就是，没事，你说说你男朋友什么症状？我有经验，不管是阳痿还是性冷淡都能给你治得生龙活虎的！

　　8L

　　看来楼上阳痿过......

　　9L

　　7L阳痿过+1

　　10L

　　7L阳痿过+2

　　11L

　　停停停别加了！我是个医生好吧？

　　12L

　　半夜逛论坛成人区的医生？？

　　13L

　　医生也是有性欲有需求的好不好

　　14L

　　哈喽？楼主小可爱还在吗？

　　15L 楼主

　　我在啦，只是在打字沒没法回复...

　　事情是这样的，我和我男朋友是三个月前在一起的。我们两个人是同事，在一个团队工作，因为我们是绝对不可以同事之间谈恋爱的（况且还是两个男生），所以没有人知道我们的关系。我们是水到渠成的那种恋爱关系，刚认识开始他就对我很照顾，虽然是当弟弟那种照顾，但我还是喜欢上他了，也很黏他。我知道他对我只是哥哥想照顾弟弟的感觉，但是我还是忍不住越来越喜欢他......后来我们在一个团队工作，他开始对我怪怪的...总之就是经历了一些互相试探之类的啦，他终于在三个月以前向我表白了！原本是我先喜欢上他但是他却先表白了让我超级感动的，想也没想就立刻同意了。

　　我男朋友说我看上去就是小朋友，乖孩子，还说我装酷装大人，但是其实我是真的懂得不少啦。我知道两个人谈恋爱难免要上床...做那种事情，虽然想想很害羞，但是我一点也不抵触这种事情。我想了想，男朋友呢是狮子座，完全就是上位者，而且他虽然平时很温和说话也很谦虚有礼貌，但是我有慢慢发现他骨子里是超霸道的，我和别的男生太靠近他的眼神都会让我背后发凉！男朋友是完全不可能做下面那个，所以我就只能牺牲一下了嘛。但是还好我对在上还是在下没有那么介意啦。

　　然后我就有在查资料什么的...其实就是看一些网站和gv啦，当然是背着我男朋友在休息时间偷偷看的。一开始看的时候，我完全没有感觉，只感觉他们这样那样都和我没什么关系，但是慢慢的我有在把里面的主角代入到我们两个人身上，一旦有了这种想象，我马上开始浑身燥热，超容易就硬了......我也想他那样亲亲我，然后那样摸我的全身，如果插进来的话不知道会不会像视频里面的人一样舒服。我还偷偷自慰了几次，不过没有试着碰后面，我还是有点害怕...这种靠性幻想高潮的感觉甚至让我有点沉迷，一看到我男朋友都会结结巴巴脸红，身体碰到也会发抖燥热...还好后来工作忙，也算是能让我冷静一点。

　　我男朋友是工作上喜欢创新大胆的那种，有什么新鲜的东西他也愿意去学习尝试。我本来以为他是很开放的那种男生，可是在一起后却发现他不是！我们在一起一个月才第一次接吻，之前就只有拥抱或者牵手。那一次还是我借着我们在一起一个月的纪念日主动吻他，不然我怀疑我们现在都不会接吻，更别提上床了。可是要是说他比较冷淡吧，他吻我的时候又把我抱得很紧，感觉要被他揉碎掉了。一开始我只是试探性地吻他，他都愣住了，我硬着头皮继续吻他，他就突然把我抱住了，变了个人一样把舌头强硬地挤进来，太用力以至于我们的牙齿磕到对方，嘴巴里都出血了。后来他抱着我亲了一会儿，我们又窝在一起聊了一会天，我以为我们的相处模式会改变，结果第二天他对我还是那样......好是好，温柔是温柔，可是就是觉得少了点激情。

　　这都三个月了，他对我一点变化都没有，那样失控的亲吻都没有了，更别提做那种事情，我看他一副想都不会去想的样子。我好怀念第一次接吻的时候那个用力抱我的他，我都开始怀疑他是不是已经不喜欢我了，所以才会对我毫无性欲......连做都没做过就让男朋友丧失性欲的恐怕只有我了吧。

　　好害怕，我不想和他分手，拜托大家帮帮我。

　　16L

　　天哪楼主好可爱一小受！！

　　17L

　　楼主你男朋友不和你做爱，来找我吧，我技巧很棒哦~

　　18L 楼主 回复17L

　　这个不可以啦！我只想和男朋友做欸！

　　19L

　　又乖又open，我要爱上楼主了~

　　20L

　　你们怎么肥四！楼主有在认真问！好好回答不行嘛！

　　21L

　　其实我觉得楼主不用太着急啊，才三个月而已，我和男朋友在一起半年才做。

　　22L

　　我弱弱地说一句我和男朋友一周就做了，不做怎么可能，都是血气方刚的成年人哎。他不对你下手说明他根本不想上你，那就有点棘手喽。

　　23L

　　我能说我和我家的是在一起第一天就做了吗？

　　24L

　　先做爱后恋爱的我，感觉和你们格格不入...

　　25L 楼主

　　感觉这里大家都很开放，性经验也很丰富的样子...所以想拜托大家帮我想想办法。其实我也不是怕他会不要我，感觉他不是这样的人，如果他不喜欢我一定会和我好好说的。主要是，我自己也有一点点...想要他，已经到了看到他都会忍不住想那种事的地步，是我自己太控制不住自己了，好怕他觉得我不乖，不纯洁，会讨厌我。

　　26L

　　楼楼多大啦？

　　27L 楼主 回复26L

　　18岁了，已经成年了啦。

　　28L

　　哦哦，18岁的小弟弟啊，没关系，这个年龄对那种事情感到好奇，性欲强烈也正常，你不用觉得自己有错或者男朋友会讨厌你哦。

　　29L

　　而且我觉得你男友要是个真的喜欢你的正常男人，他肯定也想对你这样那样的，你对这种事比较开放他说不定还会很开心呢。

　　30L

　　如果楼主和男朋友开诚布公地谈一谈会不会比较好？

　　31L 楼主 回复 30L

　　我也有想过，但是话到嘴边总是害羞，这种事怎么能说出口......

　　32L

　　楼主你男朋友应该不是性冷淡吧...我看出来了，他吻你的样子，绝对是个性欲蛮强的。

　　33L

　　接个吻而已，楼上怎么又看出来了？天天就看你到处“看出来了看出来了”。

　　34L

　　我这次是真看出来了！

　　35L

　　其实我也同意32L说的，真性冷淡应该不会舌吻什么的吧？我有个朋友跟我说性冷淡接吻都觉得会心里不舒服哎。

　　36L

　　别管那么多了，可能是楼楼你们的生活缺乏激情导致你们性生活不和谐！这个我会治，不过得楼主你主动点。

　　37L 楼主 回复36L

　　拜托了，请告诉我该怎么办。反正也不是第一次啦，再主动一次我也没关系的。

　　38L

　　楼楼最近有没有什么你们两个人之间值得庆祝的事情？没有也没关系。

　　39L 楼主 回复38L

　　唔，倒是有的。我们两个在工作上还不错，年底刚刚拿了奖。

　　40L

　　那就可以了，你可以偷偷给他一个惊喜，比如一起吃晚餐什么的。然后你再穿得诱惑一点，到时候趁机把他扑倒~我相信他肯定跑不了。

　　41L

　　我建议楼主来个角色扮演，根据我的亲身实践，角色扮演绝对是男人抵抗不了的情趣！

　　42L

　　角色扮演，此计妙啊！

　　43L 楼主

　　那个，角色扮演要怎么做呢？

　　44L

　　买特别的那种服装呀。楼主想玩什么？医生护士？老师学生？性感小警察？诱惑兔女郎？

　　45L 楼主

　　周围的人倒是有说我像兔子什么的，但是我觉得并没有......我男朋友也这么说过几次，不知道他是不是在逗我开心。

　　46L

　　那不就得了！扮成小兔子推到他！吃了他！

　　47L

　　楼主你一定要加油！你可以的！

　　48L

　　我们等你的好消息

　　49L 楼主

　　啊...那我试试好了。还是有点害羞，不过如果成功了会告诉大家过程的。

　　50L

　　我就住在这了！

　　51L

　　楼主描述的时候请务必详细一些！

　　......

　　128L

　　五天过去了，楼主还没回来。

　　129L

　　没想到水这个贴已经成了我的日常，每日签到（1/1）。

　　130L

　　楼主再不回来我真的要急死了。

　　131L

　　我有点急，但我还能忍！

　　132L

　　我看悬了，这就是个天坑！

　　133L

　　呜呜呜我第一这么真情实感想帮一个小受扑倒小攻，我只想知道一个结果TAT

　　134L

　　我觉得可以再等等，万一他们滚了好几天床单没空上网呢？（。

　　135L 楼主

　　对不起，我回来啦。

　　136L

　　！！！

　　137L

　　楼主我整天想你想得睡不着！！

　　138L

　　成功了吗？？

　　139L

　　我已经饥渴难耐了！

　　140L 楼主

　　我也不知道成没成功，好像不算完全成功但是也不是完全没有进展...你们听我慢慢说啦！

　　141L

　　好好好你慢慢说，不急不急。

　　142L

　　哈哈哈反正我住在这里了！谁也别想赶走我~

　　143L

　　我等楼主小可爱打字~

　　144L

　　乖巧.jpg

　　145L 楼主

　　听了大家的建议以后，我就在网上订了一套兔子的情趣服装和兔耳朵的头饰。正好后来几天我们两个会在酒店休息，他因为过敏所以这次一个人一个房间。烛光晚餐是不可能啦，毕竟我们的活动还是蛮受限制的，不过我知道他睡得晚，所以我提前订好了他喜欢的几样夜宵，看着我的室友睡着了就偷偷溜出房间敲隔壁他的门。

　　我在里面穿了情趣内衣，外面套了正常的衣服，兔耳朵被我放在口袋里面。

　　他打开门的时候有点惊讶，头发湿漉漉的好像刚刚洗过澡的样子，身上的衣服也是匆匆忙忙随便套的。我有点紧张，跟他说我觉得他一定饿了，就给他送夜宵来。他笑了笑没多说什么，如我意料之中叫我进来玩一会儿，和他一起吃。

　　这顿夜宵吃得一点也不轻松，我一直盯着他的侧脸看，看到他没擦干的头发在滴水，流进了衣领里面，我忍不住咽了咽口水...害他以为我是饿了，一直叫我多吃一点...

　　我坐在床上等他收拾好垃圾，心里忐忑不安，然后他坐回我身边问我接下来要做什么，还是我要回去睡觉。我闭上眼睛一狠心，侧过身抱住他的脖子就把他扑倒在床上。

　　他有点惊讶，摸着我的背安抚，问我怎么了，我干脆直起身，跨在他身上，在他眼皮子底下开始红着脸脱衣服。

　　他一直不说话，躺在床上看我脱，直到脱到最后，身上只剩那件情趣内衣，我特意买了类似于连体泳衣的那种样式，不过屁股上连着一个兔尾巴，下面也是开了洞的，胸口也是露出一片，我把兔耳朵戴上，低着头不敢看他。

　　沉默了两分钟，我看他还没动静，心一横拉着他的手摸到了我的屁股，小声问他喜欢吗？

　　我明显感觉到身下有个热热的硬硬的东西顶着我，我本来想这次肯定能行了，结果他居然抽出手，很冷静地对我说宝宝是不是累了？快回去睡觉吧。

　　我像累的样子嘛！我有点生气，干脆俯下身亲他，结果他竟然想把我推开，还说真的不可以。我说为什么？你硬了。他张了张嘴没有说话，但是脸很红，下面鼓鼓胀胀的东西还是顶着我，我确定他也有感觉。

　　反正也没办法回头了，我就拉开了他的裤子开始摸他，他立刻抓住了我的手腕，可是不知道为什么又放开了，只是扭开了头没有看我，却默认了我的动作。我想我还可以更过分一点，就脱下了他的裤子，把他拉起来让他坐在床边，而我跪在他的两腿中间一边撸他的那里一边想着该怎么给他口交。

　　这也是我第一次口交，所以我也不清楚具体要怎么做。他沉下声说我不用做到这样，可是我坚持说我想要这样，他就不说话了。我开始简单地舔起来，看着那东西跳动了两下，然后把他含了进去。他真的好大，我感觉含进一个头部就把我的嘴巴顶得满满的了。那东西好烫呀，感觉要把我的嘴巴烫化了，我用舌尖顶顶端的小口，把上面泌出来的黏液吃下去，小心翼翼地放松嘴巴让它进的更深一点，还要小心牙齿磕伤它，口交真的很难欸......

　　但是虽然很辛苦，看着他舒服的样子我又很开心。中间拔出来放松的时候我一边适应酸麻的嘴巴，一边说了几句类似“兔兔喜欢主人的肉棒，请喂给兔兔吃”之类网上搜来的话...确实很管用，看他的眼神就知道了，那种充满占有欲和情欲的眼神我还从来没有见过。我知道简单含一含还是不够，于是让他顶在我的喉口，我有点想吐，但是他却忍不住发出了舒服的呻吟声，我立刻吸紧了他，他几乎忍不住开始挺胯在我的嘴巴里面抽插，那种感觉是很难受的，我皱起眉忍住想吐的感觉，扶着他的大腿放松，最后他几个深顶，猛地抽了出来，自己摸着射到了我的脸上。

　　脸上黏黏糊糊的东西流下来，甚至有的溅到了我的睫毛，我尝试着舔掉了一点他溅到我嘴边的精液，有点腥，并不好吃，他大概是怕我讨厌那个味道才拔出来没有射在我嘴巴里，不过就算他射进来，我不会很在意。

　　我们一时都不知道说什么，他抽出纸巾帮我擦着脸上的精液，我看着他一脸纠结的样子，忍不住问他要做吗？本来今天来也是想要和你做的。

　　结果他愣了一下，居然说改天吧宝宝，明天还有工作呢。

　　我虽然有点生气，但是我还是确定了他会对我硬，对我还是有欲望的，所以这点气也在他面前生不起来。可是刚刚帮他口交，让我自己也半硬了，他细心，也发现我有点不开心，身下也不舒服，哄着我抱进怀里开始帮我撸。他的手心好软好热，一摸到我我的身子立刻就软了，偎在他怀里只能轻轻哼，最后没坚持多久就被他摸出来了，靠着他喘气。虽然没有做到最后，但是我更加坚定了要和他那个那个的决定，因为被他摸真的...太舒服了...///

　　不过看他是真的暂时没有那个意思，我知道我们第二天还有工作，于是也没有逼他，在他那里简单洗了一下就拿着自己的房卡偷偷回房间了。

　　146L

　　这又可爱又色情的感觉是什么！

　　147L

　　等了这么多天还是没能开苞的可怜楼主...

　　148L

　　也不是坏事吧，起码知道楼主男朋友不是性冷淡了，还能硬也不是阳痿。

　　149L

　　楼上好毒一嘴！

　　150L

　　楼楼没关系，还有下次嘛。下次你找个轻松的时候，你们都休假的时候，他绝对没法坐怀不乱啦。

　　151L 楼主

　　谢谢大家。可是问题就是，那天过后，他好像什么都没有发生一样，甚至还有点躲我。

　　152L

　　？？难道不应该是更粘着你嘛？

　　153L

　　我还从来没见过这种男人，这超出我的知识范围了...

　　154L

　　该不会真的有隐疾吧？要不楼主跑路吧，天底下男人多得很~

　　155L 楼主 回复154L

　　不可以啦，不要这样说了。

　　156L

　　楼主好护老公一男的，我羡慕了。

　　157L

　　所以他到底是怎么想的呢？总不应该晾着你吧，你们应该谈一谈。

　　158L 楼主

　　好吧...我会试着和他谈的。

　　159L

　　加油哦楼主，不要放弃，如果是真爱的话~

　　160L

　　如果成功吃掉了傲娇的老公一定要来告诉我们哦！

　　161L

　　是啊是啊，我们会等你的。

　　......

　　202L 楼主

　　感谢大家帮我出主意！我想说的是！我们已经和好啦~嗯就是大家想的那样唷。

　　后来发生的事情是这样的。他和我最近总是没有单独待在一起的机会，我也没办法偷偷和他谈，他干脆一头扎进工作里也不主动找我了，我心里真的超乱的，我可不想没开始就结束，但是又无计可施。

　　那天我们的几个同事聚餐，我因为这件事心里烦躁，也没有怎么吃东西，光顾着一杯一杯灌自己酒，但是我也没怎么喝过酒，所以整个人很快就醉了，趴在桌子上人都看不清还在下意识喝。他们都很担心就打电话给我男朋友，毕竟他也算是我们几个同事里面的哥哥角色了，所以叫他来照顾我一下。

　　他把我领进房间后就拿了凉凉的毛巾给我擦脸，我清醒了一点认出是他，心里的委屈瞬间喷发了。我还没说话他就很慌张地开始擦我的脸蛋，说着怎么了？宝宝别哭啊，都是我的错。原来我哭了，我都没感觉到，可能看到他又来对我温柔的样子，我下意识就流眼泪了...好奇怪，明明已经很久没有哭过了，在他面前居然藏不住脆弱。

　　然后他开始亲我，这次十分温柔，把我的唇瓣都舔得湿漉漉的，含着温柔地吮，整个舌尖也被他吸得酥麻。我回吻他，过了一会他放开我休息，我贴着他的唇问他，你是不是不喜欢我了？

　　他说怎么可能，我喜欢你，只有你。我问那你为什么不和我做，不上我？

　　他又沉默了，不过这次只有一小会，他就摸着我的头发说，他怕我痛，怕我害怕，更怕我因为这些离开他。我反驳他说那天我都做到那样了，你应该知道我不会怕。他叹了一口气说这件事本来我也想和你谈谈，那天射到了你的脸上，我有点失控，怕我第一次会伤害你，况且第二天是真的还有工作，我们没有任何准备......后来我想找你谈谈，你却拒绝了几次，我觉得你还在生气，就想过几天再说，谁知道这几天又被工作拖住了。

　　我撇了撇嘴，第二天后我确实有点小生气，拒绝了他想约的几次见面，本来以为是欲擒故纵，结果他真的不找我了，我就开始慌了。

　　我抱着他的脖子不撒手，我说这次你还要逃吗？他说不逃了，如果我的宝贝想要我的话，我不逃，我会让宝贝舒服的。

　　他就像我想象中一样吻我，摸遍我的全身，真的这一天到了，我反而有点僵硬，是他用轻柔的动作打开了我的身体，让我放松下来。他从抽屉里翻出一管润滑液，我不由得想他不知道想这件事多久了，还一直藏着这种东西。我的腿被他掰开，凉凉滑滑的液体挤在我的后面，他细致地抹开一些，试着把一根手指插进我的体内。刚刚被插入的时候好别扭，我的后面紧缩了一下，他一直低声哄着我，让我没办法拒绝。异物在身体里面的感觉起初并不好受，可是他的指尖带着滑滑的黏液按揉我的敏感点，我一声呻吟脱口而出，等我反应过来才知道自己被他玩后面玩到叫出来，羞耻地咬着嘴唇不想再发出声音。他这时候却露出霸道的一面，对我说不准忍着，他想听我叫出来。

　　不就是叫嘛，有什么大不了的，反正我也不是那种封建的男生。总之下面他再按到了让我舒服的地方，我也就不压抑自己的声音，而且我每次一发出声音，他就会更快地在我穴里抽插手指，带给我更大快感。慢慢地，我感觉自己前面涨得要命，我有点慌，怕就这么被他用手指弄到射精，于是我拉着他的手放到腰上，对他说不要用手指欺负人啦，换一个东西进来好不好？

　　他听话地换了自己下身的东西顶着我的穴口，一点一点往里面挤，刚刚适应了几根手指的地方还是有些不适应他的粗大，但是我已经在努力放松身体迎接他的插入了。他看我疼痛但是努力的样子，心疼地抱着我亲我苍白的脸颊，亲我发抖的唇瓣，不停地抚摸我汗湿的额头。

　　他完全进来的时候我们都已经出了一身的汗，我喘着气让他动一动，他却怕伤到我，我认真地告诉他我没关系的，我想让他占有我，我想和他能完完整整地得到彼此，融化了也要化在一起。我双腿缠着他的腰吸他，他突然发狠亲我，身下也慢慢抽插起来。本来以为这个过程会很难适应，但是却是出乎我意料得快。被粗粗热热的东西磨到里面，真的和手指不一样，好像要被那个东西烫伤，又被它治愈，尤其是它不知道擦过哪里，一种强烈的快感从里面炸开，我舒服得抱着他的脖子直发抖，嗓子都有些沙哑了。

　　他一开始还帮我摸前面，后来干脆不碰了，也不准我碰，坏心眼地说要我被插到射出来。他欺负我，我也欺负他嘛，我知道他最受不了什么，我故意在他耳边叫他哥哥，他立刻像是疯了一样架着我的腿粗暴地整个抽出来又狠狠插入。我觉得有点玩大了，但是这样又是一阵不一样的快感，好像每一次都被海浪狠狠拍在礁石上，又被海水温柔地包裹起来。他一边操我一边叫我宝贝，他的乖宝贝，小傻子。我被这些称呼弄得脸红，浑身软绵绵地用不出力气，只能任由他带给我的快乐把我吞没。

　　我最后真的被他插射了，这样射出来的感觉真的和靠前面高潮不一样，快感持续了好久才完全散开，我在射的时候甚至忍不住掉眼泪了，因为实在是太...太舒服了。所以有能力的话大家一定要和另一半试一试完全靠后面高潮的感觉哦...超级棒的。

　　他很体贴地没有射在我里面，而是拔出来射在了我身上，我有点不甘心，其实我心里有个羞耻的想法就是想试一试被他内射的感觉，不过这次没做到，下次再努力就是了。

　　后来是他帮我清理后抱着我睡的，而且没有穿衣服，两个人贴得超级紧的...我有点累了，他拍着我我很快就睡着了。刚醒我就想着来论坛告诉大家啦！

　　男朋友和我那个了，所以这个贴也算结束了哦！以后也会为了我们两个人的性福努力的！

　　203L

　　天哪我怎么像个老母亲一样感动

　　204L

　　我像看完了一部韩剧一样感动

　　205L

　　我像是自己做了爱一样感动

　　206L

　　楼上鸡笼警告惹

　　207L

　　我能插一句嘴吗！有没有人感觉这个贴子和隔壁【我老婆最近怪怪的】有点相似啊！感觉时间线和发生的事情都能对得上啊？？

　　208L

　　其实隔壁也有人说了...我就是来围观的...

　　209L

　　围观+1

　　210L

　　围观+10086

　　211L

　　吓得我赶紧去隔壁看看？？

　　  
　　陈立农看到他们都在回复关于隔壁贴的事情，皱了皱眉感觉有些奇怪的地方，刚想退出去打开隔壁贴看一看，手中的手机就被一只手抽走了放在一边。

　　“刚醒就盯着手机看，对眼睛不好。”

　　温热的身体贴上了他的后背把他搂在怀里，湿热的吻落在陈立农后颈上，并且有向下的趋势。

　　陈立农转过头和蔡徐坤交换了一个绵长的吻，接着勾起唇角，微微一动就起身跨坐在了蔡徐坤身上，俯下身继续和他接吻。

　　蔡徐坤连忙按住他的腰把他禁锢在身上，防止他乱动，再挑起他的欲望，让两个人没法正常起床了。

　　“坤坤，你有没有感觉更爱我？有人告诉我得到了身体以后，男人才会更爱自己的另一半。”他亲了一下蔡徐坤的脸颊眨眨眼。

　　“我一直都很爱你，你的一切我都爱，就算得不到身体也会爱你的，傻宝宝。”

　　我又何尝不是呢？陈立农想。只是我爱你，所以也想把自己的一切都给你，我的吻，我的心，我的身体，都想要给你。

　　甜蜜又磨人的，还是恋爱这种东西呀。


End file.
